An Autobot Adventure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Hot Rod helps Arcee after she's had a hard day, but what happens when she feels very playful afterwards and decides to tickle Optimus? Humor and tickles galore! Written by guestsurprise per request of AltheaAnimator. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise, who did this as a request. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **An Autobot Adventure**

Arcee was running as fast as she could from Hot Rod. She had just failed a mission and she felt awful and just wanted to be left alone.

"Get back here!" He called, now running after her.

"Go away!" She snapped.

"Not until we talk!"

"No, I have to get ready for my next mission." She said, now running and almost colliding into Smokescreen. She jumped over his head right in time and he moved right before Hot Rod plowed him over.

"You don't need to go on another mission! You need to stay here and recover! You're hurt!"

"No, leave me alone!" She said, now running past Ironhide. But what she didn't see was a patch of water on the floor and she slipped on it!

"ARCEE!" Hot Rod called out, now transforming into his car mode and speeding up. He saw her slide and hit a table so hard that it caused her arm to pop out of socket. She growled in pain and tried to stand up, but she was too weak to stand. She almost fell again when Hot Rod came to a stop under her and caught her.

"Calm down, you're hurt, Arcee." He hummed softly.

"Just leave me alone Hot Rod. I can take care of myself." She said, weakly trying to stand.

"I know you can; but you don't have to fight this alone." He said, now transforming and helping her to her feet. Once he got her in Ratchet's lab and her arm bandaged, he sat down next to her. "Cheer up, Arcee, c'mon."

"I don't understand Hot Rod. I never mess up."

"You were outnumbered and you did your best. It's okay!" Hot Rod said, now gently poking her, making her giggle. His optics widened in pure mirth! "You're ticklish, Arcee!"

"N-No I'm not! S-Stop it, Hot Rod!" She giggled, now feeling him tickle her under her armpits.

"I don't think I will be stopping anytime soon!" He chuckled, now laying back and tickling behind her on her shoulder blades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA STAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAP!" She yelped, now trying to get up, but he grabbed her waist with one arm and kept tickling her shoulder blades.

"Not so fast!" He chuckled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHT RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHD LET ME GO!"

"Nope!"

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She begged, now falling back and he laid over her and began tickled her abs and neck. After a few minutes, he let her go and let her breathe. She turned and poked him in defense!

"You are so mean!" She gasped.

"Hey! I was just trying to cheer you up!" He smiled. She looked at him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Hot Rod." She whispered. He nodded and hugged her tightly. Once they parted, she grabbed his hand.

"You gave me an idea!"

"Where are we going?" He asked, now trying to follow her down the hall. He noticed that she stopped in front of the rec room where Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, and Ironhide were working out. Giggling, she walked up behind Optimus, making Hot Rod's eyes open wide.

"Oh, my gosh! NO!" He whispered loudly. But she was going in for the kill. She walked up behind Optimus and the minute he lifted the weights, she shot her hands into his armpits. He let out an honest to Primus shout and quickly placed the weights down. He spun around and looked at her in shock!

"Arcee! Was that you?!" He asked.

"Yep, it was her!" Bulkhead laughed.

"Is the great Prime ticklish?" Ironhide laughed. Optimus turned and stared hard at Arcee so much that she began to back up in fear. He then began to walk after her.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Hot Rod gasped.

"Arcee…do you know what you have done?" Optimus boomed, letting his baritone voice resonate in the rec room.

"IIIIIII'm sorry, Optimus Prime." She stuttered, now standing back near Hot Rod.

"You've begun a war you cannot possibly win." Optimus said deviously. He then shut his face plate. "Run."

"AH!" She squeaked, now turning tails and running as fast as her legs could carry her with Optimus hot on her trail. Hot Rod could only stare in shock! Arcee was way in over her head!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She panted, now running as fast as she could, but she could hear him gaining. The other Autobots laughed and cheered as they saw Optimus now literally sweep her up off her feet and carry her back to the rec room.

"L-LET ME GO!" She squeaked, trying to get loose from the large titan.

"You must be demonstrating that human emotion called 'joking.' I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon." He said, clearly amusement in his voice. Once the Autobots saw him walk in with her, they began to laugh and chant in fun!

"Prime, Prime, Prime, Prime, Prime!"

"Get her, Prime!"

"He's got her!"

"Go, Optimus!"

"Woooooooooooooooooooooohooooooooooooooooo!"

Arcee looked as he tossed her on the couch in the rec room and leaned over her. She looked up and saw him remove his face plate and give her a devious smirk.

"Let's begin!" He chuckled. He then dug his fingers into her stomach, making her squeal and scream in laughter!

"AH! OPTIMUS! OPTIMUS, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She yelped, begging to get up.

"My my, what a ticklish scout you are?" He chuckled.

"Get her, Prime!" Hot Rod laughed. Optimus then leaned down and blew raspberries in her stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" She screamed in glee, now pushing on his head to get him to let her go.

"Pushing me away will not work, Arcee," He spoke into her stomach, now letting out baritone growls as she literally felt him nip and gently bite her stomach. Her eyes widened to the point of popping out!

"NO! NO, NOT THAT! NOT THAT! OPTIMUS! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whatever is the matter, Arcee?" He asked, still biting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He laughed biting a bit harder. After a few moments, he began sitting up and picking her up as well and holding her to his chest. "Now easy, get your breath back, Arcee." After panting a few minutes, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Y-You're dangerous, Prime." She giggled.

"Yes, yes, I can be." He laughed, now letting her lean on him.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She whispered. "Hot Rod did the same thing to me."

"Yes, I know."

"You knew!" She said in surprise.

"Yes, but I did not know you would challenge me like you did today." He chuckled, now gently poking her again.

"I know better than to tango with you again!" She smiled, gently hugging him again.

"I think we all do!" Hot Rod chuckled, coming over and joining them. For the rest of the day, they could only enjoy each other's company and talk about how Optimus literally chased down Arcee and tickled the living daylights out of her!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: This was done for AltheaAnimator. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
